deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven VS Fumikage Tokoyami (Teen Titans VS My Hero Academia)
Description My Hero Academia VS Teen Titans! These dark characters who, at times, cannot control their power come face to face. Can Tokoyami send Raven into the dark, or will Raven cast him out? Interlude Wiz: The dark may hold many mysterious things that some could only imagine lie ahead. For many, fear may rise from being even near the dark. Boomstick: I was never afraid of the dark, just what hid within it. Like my father, for example! Wiz: However, these two have proven to be worthy opponents in the dark. The dark helps them exceed, taking advantage of any dark area. Fumikage Tokoyami, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. Boomstick: And Raven, the most powerful and scariest Teen Titan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win… a Death Battle! Raven Wiz: Years ago, a woman named Arella only wished to have a normal life. However, she was never given the opportunity to do so. You see, Arella was chosen to become the bride of the evil demon known as Trigon. Boomstick: And like many others, he left after Arella got pregnant. Wiz: Months after being taken in by a group called "The Pacifistic Disciples of Temple Azarath", Arella finally had her child after a time of pain. Boomstick: And so, Raven was born. Though Arella was bent on suicide, she stayed alive long enough to let this future hero get a chance at life. Thank god! Wiz: Over the course of her life, she got used to the people and ways of Earth, even joining a team of Super Heroes known as the Teen Titans. Boomstick: And without a doubt, she became the strongest titan over time. Wiz: Raven mainly gets her powers and abilities from Trigon, her father. Because of this, she was capable of casting many attacks on enemies, mostly using her Telekinesis. Boomstick: Her Telekinesis allows her to control and move shadows, hold hundreds of objects at once, create very durable shields, and even levitate! Wiz: And to go with this, she can create portals, absorb the pain from others and create weapons, such as razor sharp blades or giant claws. But a lot of this isn't to due with just her Telekinesis, but her soul form as well! Boomstick: Raven's soul form allows her to talk to others from far distances and do devastating mental attacks. She can shape her soul self, usually making a large raven or making herself look terrifying. Wiz: This soul self is not only is used to communicate, but to be molded into any shape, which is how she can make the blades and claws. Boomstick: Raven is also capable of using multiple spells while in battle, her most famous one being, say it with me now… AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! Any Teen Titan fan has to love yelling those words out. Wiz: This spell is not only used for attack, but to help Raven keep control of her power. When Raven utters these words and uses the spell, it helps her keep focus and control, along with enhancing her dangerous power. Boomstick: Being unable to say the phrase may lead her to being unable to activate her powers. However, this isn't the only way for Raven to lose control! Wiz: Raven's power largely depends on her feelings. She usually contains her stronger emotions in order to keep her power within reach, such as anger. Boomstick: When Raven's emotions are released, her strength and speed may increase and her power will get at a very dangerous level. While it's mainly when she's angry, other emotions may do the job. These emotions could lead her to becoming… Half-Demon Raven! Wiz: As said, Raven's moves get quicker and stronger. But at this level, it's hard for her to take control of her power and mind, as she will start to show no mercy and recklessly attack. Boomstick: When she is under control though, she's known to be very smart and fairly good at hand on hand combat. She never uses too much power, but enough to get the job done! Of course, she can get stronger because of her emotions, but this isn't her only way of powering up. Wiz: Raven has one more form, rarely seen by many. This, is white cloaked Raven! Boomstick: Change the color of their clothes and boom, you got a power up! Now that I think about it, this occurs in a lot of games and shows… wonder why. Wiz: White cloaked Raven is a special form of Raven, in which her power increases to an extremely high rate. And in this form, she is free from all of the dark thoughts and emotions that may influence her control of power. Boomstick: White cloaked Raven is powerful enough to defeat Trigon once and for all, which is one of the strongest characters in all of Teen Titans. Outta the way, Frieza! We got a new form to put in the spotlight! Wiz: And now to break the mood, she's not invincible. Boomstick: Damn it, you always do this ... Wiz: Raven's weaknesses aren't in physical attacks, but her emotions. Getting too angry, scared or any other high emotion can cause her to lose control and may lead her to being unable to activate her abilities. Boomstick: When she's afraid, she disconnects from her powers until she admits she's not. Now this would bring down many prideful heroes! Wiz: But anger is her biggest issue, for she will have no control if too angry. Her dark side will overtake her, and what's left? Boomstick: A monster. Also, if her mouth is covered or block in the middle of saying a spell, she won't be able to cast it. And since Azarath Metrion Zinthos helps keep her power in reach, it's crucial to be able to say so. Wiz: Raven is smart, extremely powerful, and overall… The strongest Teen Titan! Boomstick: Hooray for darkness! Raven: Evil beware, we have waffles! Fumikage Tokoyami Wiz: In a world where 80% of the population has some sort of quirk, or super-power, there's obviously going to be crime everywhere. Boomstick: And with this, there are heroes everywhere! So many kids would love to live in this world. There are even high schools for perfecting your quirk and becoming a professional hero! Wiz: The most popular being U.A High, in which only the most skilled and experienced students have a shot at enrolling. Boomstick: Who needs Harvard when this exists? Wiz: *Sigh*. Anyways, one of the current classes, Class 1-A, is infamous for being attacked by actual villains and holding their ground against multiple challenges. The class has 20 students in total, all with unique quirks and much potential. Boomstick: And like most classes, there's always that one dark person. Which in this case, is Fumikage Tokoyami! Wiz: Fumikage's quirk is known as Dark Shadow, where he can summon a shadowy monster-like being from within his body that he uses in battle, which is called Dark Shadow. Boomstick: He can freely cast Dark Shadow out and in from his body, but no matter how far Dark Shadow goes, he's always attached to Fumikage. Bummer! Wiz: Despite him being able to make physical contact, Dark Shadow is created of "darkness energy". It's also able to freely speak and always protects it's host, Fumikage. Boomstick: Wish I had one of these things on my back. It could help clean up my house while I take a nap! Wiz: Fumikage can use Dark Shadow for multiple uses, which include attacking the opponents, defending himself and others, and boosting his mobility. Boomstick: He also has a large advantage in 1v1 battles, for Dark Shadow has shown to take many hits from enemies. And with only one target to watch for, Fumikage has a higher chance of staying safe and defeating his opponent. Wiz: This can be seen with his battle against Momo. Dark Shadow may be very strong and durable, but this comes with a twist! Boomstick: You see, during the daytime or in lighter areas, Dark Shadow is smaller in size and easier to control. This doesn't mean that Fumikage's weak in the light though, for Dark Shadow has proven to be powerful in these areas. Wiz: However, in the night or darker areas, Dark Shadow becomes huge in size and is stronger, more durable and quicker. However, in this state, it's harder to keep control of Dark Shadow and Fumikage may not be able to stop him. Boomstick: When out of control, Fumikage has no power over Dark Shadow and Dark Shadow will usually start going in a great rage. Ya know, like a monster! Wiz: Keeping this is mind, it's very important to stay within boundaries. But Fumikage is smart and quick, keeping aware of his power over him. He also thinks of ideas in-battle and knows his limits. Boomstick: And of course, Dark Shadow has a few "Super Moves". They can be a hero's signature move, a last resort, or just a great attack to use in battle. Wiz: There's Black Ankh, where Fumikage equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like armor. He does this to keep himself safe, for his body still has a chance of getting damaged. Boomstick: And more importantly, it makes him look badass! He also has Piercing Claw of the Dusk, where he shoots out Dark Shadow's claw at a great speed to attack. Wiz: And Gloom of the Black Arm, where Fumikage sends out both of Dark Shadows claws at great speed to surround his victims. Though he may seem powerful, he has some major weaknesses. Boomstick: Fumikage's weak to light, in which it'll decreases Dark Shadow's power and may even cause Dark Shadow to lose his energy. When out of energy, Dark Shadow retreats back into Fumikage, making him an open target. Wiz: Fumikage's emotions also play a part of his control over Dark Shadow. Fumikage's negative emotions, like regret and anger, may intensify Dark Shadow and make him stronger. And as we stated, when Dark Shadow gets stronger… Boomstick: He's much harder to control! Like my ex-wife, it's his anger that's most dangerous. When angry, Dark Shadow can easily escape Fumikage's grasp and start chaos among everyone! Wiz: But in the end, Fumikage Tokoyami will stay one of the strongest members of Class 1-A and will do whatever he can to keep his fellow students safe. Boomstick: Did we mention that he has the head of a damn bird? Ectoplasm: That was wonderfully clever, I must commend you both! Fumikage Tokoyami: I'm truly humbled, sir. Dark Shadow: It was all thanks to me! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! Death Battle Up above the trees of a forest, a cloaked figure is swiftly flying to the other side when she hears a beep. Raven pulls down her hood and holds her transmitter up to her ear. Robin: Raven, did you find any mysterious activity? Raven: Not in this area. Let's head on to our next loca- She then hears a loud crash, and looks to see multiple trees getting cut down. Raven: Hold on, something's up. Raven flies down onto the top of a tree and sees another cloaked figure, who seems to be resting. Fumikage: Well, I think that's enough for today. We better head back before the sun sets. Raven teleports to behind him and kicks him down, staring at him. Raven: What do you think you're doin- Dark Shadow quickly pops out and punches her away, in which Fumikage jumps to the other side of the clearing. Fumikage: None of your business, I recommend that you leave us alone. Raven grows a frown as she summons claws from underneath her. Dark Shadow gets in front of Fumikage, ready for a battle. Both thinking the other is a villain, they rush towards each other. FIGHT! Fumikage dodges Raven and hops over to a shadow, in which Dark Shadow speeds towards Raven. He attempts using his claws on her, but Raven's shadow arms block the attack. Raven flies up and sends multiple rocks towards the two, in which Dark Shadow grows bigger from the shadow and protects Fumikage. Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! A large, shadowy like beam rams right into Dark Shadow and Fumikage, knocking them back into the forest. Fumikage quickly dodges more shadow claws and hops onto a tree, while Dark Shadow goes the opposite direction and tries to attack. Fumikage: Dark Shadow, draw back! Now! Dark Shadow turns around and swiftly flies back to Fumikage, while Raven flies up to send an attack from above. Fumikage: BLACK ANKH! Raven sends a giant raven at their direction, but Fumikage dodges from below and slashes Raven down, now attached with Dark Shadow. Raven sends out multiple shadow-like claws, but Dark Shadow is shielding Fumikage from them. Fumikage uses Gloom of the Black Arm and surrounds Raven with Dark Shadow's claws as he jumps up. Raven: Azarath… Metrio- Raven's mouth is covered by the claw, summoning a portal and breaks out, teleporting right by Fumikage. Fumikage uses Piercing Claw of the Dusk, but Raven creates a shield to block. Fumikage lands and tries breaking through the shield with Dark Shadow, having no effect. Fumikage: Dark Shadow, return! Raven: Gotcha! Raven jumps out of the shield, now Half-Demon Raven! She sends dozens of shadows at Fumikage, knocking Dark Shadow out of Fumikage in the process. Fumikage dodges more attacks as Dark Shadow goes in for a hit, but is reflected. Fumikage suddenly freezes, seeing the last of the sun set. He looks over at Raven, her devilish grin leaving her as she gains control again. She looks over and sees Dark Shadow grow larger, Fumikage still holding control. Fumikage: Dark Shadow, go for it! Raven summons a portal and gets out of the way from a claw, but is then slashed upon coming out, sending her right into a tree. Raven looks up, holding back her anger while staring at Dark Shadow. She yells out and flies right at Fumikage, blasting him away. Dark Shadow attempts to knock her back, but is attacked with multiple shadows without his notice. Raven: Surrender now, or- She quickly hears an ear-piercing roar, for Dark Shadow is now gigantic! She sees Fumikage, trapped and having no control over Dark Shadow: Fumikage: G-GO... RUN! Dark Shadow easily sends dozens of trees into the air, throwing them all at Raven's direction. Raven uses her telekinesis to throw the trees back, but Dark Shadow blocks them all with one large claw. Raven sends out large, shadowy like blades towards Dark Shadow, but they all break apart from Dark Shadow as he smashes Raven into the ground. Dark Shadow holds his large claws together, and smashes them both down towards Raven. However, they are both blocked and flung into the air by a powerful beam of light. Fumikage's eyes lit up, as he saw White Raven fly out of the crater! White Raven sends multiple claws towards Dark Shadow, which Dark Shadow attempts to block them. Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! A giant beam hits Dark Shadows eyes, making him not able to dodge all the attacks. Dark Shadow screeches and flies towards Raven, swinging his claws at her. Raven dodges them, but is body slammed by the rest of Dark Shadow. She teleports and dodges more attacks from Dark Shadow, moving faster than ever. White Raven flies up, and summons a giant, white Raven. Dark Shadow roars loudly, as he starts to shrink from the light from it. Raven sends the great raven right into Fumikage and Dark Shadow, obliterating both. K.O! Raven turns back to her normal self, looking down at the destruction caused. She calls over the other Titans, getting them ready to help. The only thing she finds is Fumikage's cloak. Results Boomstick: Wow, why are we releasing this in September? This would've been a good idea for Halloween! Wiz: Fumikage may have rather great methods in defense, attack and battle, but Raven outclasses him in most other categories. Boomstick: Raven's power has deadly force, and is strong enough to do such tasks as raising the entire Teen Titans Tower! Though Dark Shadow could easily break through trees and Moonfish's steel teeth when out of control, it comes nowhere to how strong Raven can get. Wiz: Fumikage's defense may work well, especially in 1v1 battles, but Raven's abilities of teleporting and her great speed left Fumikage with more weak spots than he'd usually have. Speaking of speed, Fumikage has never shown to be as fast as the likes of Raven, who can fly at high speeds and even create portals, along with teleporting. Boomstick: Some could say that Dark Shadow out of control can do great damage, but it doesn't surpass the power of white cloaked Raven. Hell, it may not be able to pass Raven at Half-Demon form! Wiz: The only thing stopping Raven was her getting too angry, for she can easily keep her mouth free for spells. And it's been proven that, like Fumikage, she can still stay calm in dangerous situations. While Fumikage is weak to light, something Raven can easily get. Boomstick: And when you take the two at their best, Raven ends up beating Fumikage in around every way! Wiz: Raven's power, ability to keep calm and her overall abilities caused her to gain victory. Boomstick: Well, looks like Fumikage got left in the dark! Wiz: The winner, is Raven! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018